


Different Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Different Life

Clint wonders what his life would,  
Have been like,  
If his parents hadn't died.  
He thinks he would,  
Have become a farmer.  
And would have,  
Seen New York happen,  
From his living room.  
His life would have been boring.


End file.
